My Beautiful Nerd
by Scarlet Yoon
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta klise antara si Tuan Sempurna dan si Kutu Buku... Tapi apa benar hanya sesederhana itu? Akaxfem!Kuro
1. She is a nerd

Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntungannya.

Setelah selesai berdiskusi—berdebat—panjang lebar terkait skripsi dengan dosen pembimbingnya yang alot, memimpin rapat BEM yang kacau di mana semua anggota tampaknya ingin mengumpankan diri ke kandang singa, dan memeriksa laporan-laporan baru yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya, hal terakhir yang diinginkan Akashi adalah melihat sosok asing berada di _penthouse_ -nya.

"Siapa kau?"

Mata Akashi menyipit, memandang tajam gadis bersurai biru muda tak dikenal yang berdiri kaku di dapurnya. Seruwet-ruwetnya otaknya hari ini, ia masih sadar dan ingat jelas jika ia tinggal sendiri. Ia tidak punya kekasih, sedangkan pembantu yang disewanya untuk bersih-bersih adalah seorang bibi tua yang hanya datang setiap pagi. Ia juga tidak mungkin salah masuk karena satu-satunya tempat yang berada di lantai teratas ini adalah miliknya.

Lantas, siapa gadis ini?

"Kutanya, siapa kau?" ulangnya tajam. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Gadis itu dengan cepat membungkuk. "Ma-maafkan aku! Kuroko Tetsuna _desu_ , mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu. Mohon bantuannya!"

Jeda sejenak. Akashi tidak yakin ia mendengarnya dengan benar, hingga sebuah benda berkilat tertangkap matanya dan membuatnya memicing. Sebuah _key card_.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kunci itu?"

"A-Akashi-san."

"Akashi-san?"

"Akashi Shiori-san."

Akashi merasa kepalanya semakin pening. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel dari sakunya dan membuat panggilan cepat pada satu-satunya tersangka yang menjadi dalang dari puncak hari buruknya ini.

" _Sei-chan!"_

Menghiraukan seruan ceria di seberang sana, ia bertanya tak sabar, " _Okaasan_ , apa maksudnya ini? Kau memberi kunci rumahku pada orang asing?"

" _Eh, apa maksudmu? Bukankah minggu lalu_ okaasan _sudah bilang jika tunanganmu akan tiba hari ini?"_

Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi kesulitan bicara. "A-apa? Tunangan?"

"Hai, _Kuroko Tetsuna, tunanganmu. Jangan bilang kau lupa. Orang tuanya menitipkan Tet-chan pada kita dan_ okaasan _pikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk kalian saling mengenal jika dia tinggal bersamamu. Jadi, jaga dia baik-baik ya!"_

"Tunggu, aku masih tidak meng—"

" _Sampaikan salamku pada Tet-chan!_ Okaasan _mencintai kalian!"_

Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja. Akashi menatap ponselnya terpaku, mencoba menyerap informasi yang entah kenapa tidak bisa diterima otak cerdasnya. Sialan, ia benar-benar lupa dengan pembicaraan tentang pertunangannya minggu lalu.

"A-ano, maaf aku menggunakan dapurmu tanpa izin, tapi aku sudah memasak makan malam untukmu."

Akashi menatap sang 'tunangan' yang kini tampak gugup. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing sekarang. Ia berujar dingin, "Aku sudah makan. Buang saja."

Ya, apa pun itu untuk sekarang ia hanya perlu mengabaikan gadis itu. Akan ia buat Kuroko Tetsuna meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin selagi ia mencari cara untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka.

Atau ia harap begitu.

.

.

My Beautiful Nerd

Romance/Hurt/Drama

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki

DLDR!

.

.

She is a nerd

.

.

Tidak ada yang menarik dari gadis itu. Sebaliknya, Akashi justru heran dengan orang tuanya yang memilih gadis itu sebagai calon menantu Akashi Group. Lupakan gadis cantik yang anggun dan berkelas. Dengan kacamata berbingkai kuno, rambut dicepol acak-acakkan, gaya berpakaian tak modis, diikuti sifat yang pendiam, suram, dan ceroboh, Kuroko Tetsuna adalah gambaran dari sosok _nerd_ yang sering menjadi korban _bully_ di sekolah.

Dan tampaknya bukan hanya Akashi yang berpendapat demikian, karena para sahabatnya pun menunjukkan reaksi serupa ketika ia dengan terpaksa mengenalkan mereka pada Kuroko.

Hari itu adalah hari yang ramai dan sibuk seperti biasa di Universitas Teiko. Berusaha meminimalisir segala macam bentuk gangguan—terutama karena seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang bagaikan magnet wanita berjalan—teman _pink_ -nya mengusulkan agar mereka makan siang di kafetaria Fakultas Sastra yang terkenal sepi dan tenang.

Siapa sangka itu menjadi bumerang untuknya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Gadis bersurai muda itu tampak terkejut, begitu pula dengan dirinya saat mereka berpapasan di tengah deretan meja yang sebagian kosong.

"Kuroko?"

Sudah tiga hari ia dan Kuroko tinggal bersama dan selama itu pula mereka jarang bertukar sapa. Ia mempertahankan sikap dinginnya, berusaha mengabaikan segala bentuk pendekatan yang gadis itu coba lakukan. Hal yang cukup mudah mengingat mereka hanya bertatap muka di pagi dan malam hari—untuk pertama kalinya ia berterimakasih pada jadwal kegiatannya yang sibuk.

Ia tidak tahu dan tidak berminat untuk tahu apa pun tentang gadis itu. Namun, bertemu dengannya di sini benar-benar di luar dugaan dan membuatnya terkejut. Gadis itu berkuliah di sini?

"Kau mengenalnya, Akashicchi?"

"Heh, aku tidak tahu Akashi-kun punya teman di sini."

Entah sejak kapan Kise dan Momoi berdiri di sampingnya. Di belakangnya Aomine menguap tak acuh, begitu pula Murasakibara yang sibuk menikmati kripiknya. Midorima bergumam, "Kenalanmu?"

Untuk sesaat Akashi terdiam dan mengamati gadis di depannya. Dari sepasang sepatu kets di bawah, _jeans_ , _sweater_ longgar, rambut yang dicepol acak-acakkan, wajah polos tanpa riasan, hingga kemudian matanya bertemu sepasang iris biru di balik kacamata yang balas menatapnya datar. Sebelum ia dapat berpikir, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Dia tunanganku."

"Eh?" Semua membeo dan memasang wajah bodoh. Murasakibara menjatuhkan bungkus kripiknya. "HEEHHH?!"

.

.

.

Semua merasa tak percaya dan Akashi tidak dapat menyalahkan mereka. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak SMP untuk saling mengenal baik keluarga masing-masing dan melihat orang tua Akashi menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat... ehm, tidak meyakinkan, sungguh mengejutkan.

"Mungkin saja dia anak orang kaya- _ssu_. Dia hanya tidak menunjukannya," komentar Kise bijak. Mereka tengah beristirahat di pinggir lapangan usai bermain _three on three_.

"Ck, tentu saja dia harus kaya untuk bisa menjadi tunangan Akashi," celetuk Aomine lalu terdiam. "Tunggu, mungkinkah diam-diam dia seorang pewaris kelompok yakuza?"

"Bodoh, tidak mungkin orang tua Akashi memilih menantu seorang yakuza _nanodayo."_

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Aominecchi. Seperti ibu-ibu saja."

"Apa?!"

Akashi berusaha mengabaikan duo kucing dan tikus yang mulai beradu gulat ketika Midorima duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu?" tanya pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya pura-pura tak mengerti. Midorima mendesah.

"Tentu saja Kuroko Tetsuna. Kau tahu sendiri kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari ini. Kalian sudah melakukan pesta pertunangan bukan?"

Akashi mendengus dan tertawa miris dalam hati mengingat pesta pertunangan yang diadakan tepat keesokan hari setelah Kuroko menerobos masuk _penthouse_ -nya—jika dapat dikatakan pesta mengingat itu hanyalah sebuah makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya. Yah, kecuali hal itu memang diakhiri dengan pertukaran cincin yang sampai saat ini tak sudi dipakainya.

"Aku belum menyerah, Shintaro. Jika aku tidak bisa meyakinkan orang tuaku, akan kubuat Kuroko sendiri yang membatalkan pertunangan kami."

"Kuroko? Tunangan? Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Siapa yang bertunangan?"

Kagami Taiga, teman bermain mereka hari ini, datang dengan sekantong plastik minuman isotonik dan camilan. Murasakibara yang sedari tadi duduk kalem dengan cepat merebut kantong itu, mengundang gerutuan dari si pemuda berambut merah.

Akashi menyipit. "Bukan urusanmu, Taiga."

"Menyebalkan seperti biasa, ne, Akashi? Tadi aku mendengar nama Kuroko. Ada apa dengan Kuroko?"

"Kuroko Tetsuna- _ssu!_ Dia tunangan Akashicchi!" Kise menyahut antusias, dan dengan senang hati Akashi melempar tatapan tajam padanya, yang membuat pemuda itu langsung mengkeret. Namun, raut kaget yang sekilas tercetak di wajah Kagami membuat ia menaikan alis.

"Kuroko... Tetsuna?" Kagami menatapnya lekat, berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang sayangnya tidak dapat lolos dari mata tajamnya. "Dia tunanganmu?"

"Ada masalah?"

"Kau mengenalnya, Kagami?" tanya Midorima.

Kagami tampak salah tingkah. "Ti-tidak juga," ucapnya lalu memeriksa jam tangannya. "A-ah! Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas. Aku duluan, teman-teman!"

Semua memandang kepergian Kagami dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bukankah dia bilang hari ini kuliahnya sudah berakhir?"

"Mencurigakan."

Akashi menyipit. Ada yang pemuda itu sembunyikan.

Tapi apa?

.

.

.

Gelap.

Mengernyit, Akashi meraba dinding dan menyalakan lampu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pulang dan mendapati _penthouse_ masih gelap gulita sejak Kuroko tinggal bersamanya. Apa gadis itu belum pulang?

Memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, ia melepas sepatunya dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin. Tampak meja makan yang biasanya penuh dengan masakan yang tak pernah disentuhnya kini kosong. Gadis itu benar-benar belum pulang sementara waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

 _Baguslah,_ batinnya. Karena itu berarti ia tidak perlu bertemu dengannya.

Namun, satu jam berlalu dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Kuroko. Setitik rasa cemas yang janggal mulai menyelusup meski dengan cepat ia menepisnya. Mungkin gadis itu menginap di rumah temannya. Tapi, apa dia punya teman?

Gerakan jari Akashi pada _keyboard_ laptop tanpa sadar terhenti. Bayangan seorang gadis tak berdaya yang tersudut di gang sempit oleh sekumpulan pria mabuk tanpa diminta berkelebat di kepalanya. Tubuhnya menegang. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya ketika tersadar bahwa ia sama sekali tak punya nomor Kuroko. Mengusap rambut kasar, ia meraih kunci mobil dan keluar kamar. Dalam hati merapal ia melakukan ini semata-mata karena tanggung jawabnya, bukan karena peduli pada gadis itu.

 _Ya, benar._ Okaasan _akan memanggangku hidup-hidup jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada calon menantu kesayangannya._

Namun, baru ia mencapai ruang tengah, terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka disusul sosok biru yang tampak lusuh memasuki ruangan. Untuk sesaat mereka saling bertatapan sebelum kalimat itu keluar tanpa bisa ditahannya.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Kuroko berkedip pelan sebelum jawaban terbata keluar dari mulutnya. "Eh, a-aku baru saja pergi ke tempat temanku," ucap gadis itu terbata-bata. "A-apa Akashi-kun lapar? Aku mampir membeli beberapa bahan makanan tadi. Aku akan segera memasakanmu sesuatu."

Mau tak mau pandangan Akashi jatuh pada kantong plastik besar di tangan gadis itu sebelum kembali pada wajah yang sekarang tampak gugup menanti jawabannya. Ia mendesah, memutuskan tak ada salahnya bersikap baik sesekali.

"Baiklah, buatkan aku sesuatu."

Kuroko mendongak dan menatapnya terkejut, jelas tak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban itu. _Well,_ ia tak menyalahkannya.

"E-eh?"

"Kau mendengarku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Masih terlihat bingung, gadis itu mengangguk cepat. "Ba-baik, tolong tunggu sebentar!"

Setengah jam kemudian, semangkuk nasi yang mengepul, ikan goreng, dan sup tofu hangat terhidang di depannya. Ia melirik sup favoritnya, teringat bahwa sup itu selalu menghias meja makan. Seakan membaca pikirannya, Kuroko menjelaskan dengan salah tingkah, "I-itu, A-akashi-san memberitahuku makanan kesukaanmu."

Entah kenapa Akashi tak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia mulai memakan makanannya dalam diam. _Tak buruk,_ batinnya, sebelum menyadari jika Kuroko hanya menyajikan masing-masing satu porsi hidangan.

"Kau tak makan?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar acuh.

"Ah, a-aku sudah makan di luar."

Ia mengawasi gadis yang sekarang beranjak mencuci perlatan masak yang kotor. Entah kenapa ingatannya kembali melayang pada perkataan Kagami kemarin. Sedikit ragu, ia bertanya, "Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Kagami Taiga?"

Kuroko tersentak, tampaknya gadis itu baru saja melamun. "Eh? Siapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan."

Akashi menggelengkan kepala pelan. _Well,_ itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

.

.

.

Tak terhitung sudah keberapa kalinya dalam minggu ini Akashi menyumpah. Entah ia sedang sial, atau Tuhan sedang mencoba mempermainkannya.

Berusaha menahan makian lain keluar dari mulutnya—karena itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Akashi, ia bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil untuk melihat asap membumbung dari celah kap mengkilap _ferrari_ -nya.

Bagus.

Bagus sekali.

Di saat tubuhnya terus menyerukan kata istirahat setelah semalam suntuk menghabiskan waktu dengan segunung dokumen proyek di meja kantornya, ia kembali dihadapkan dengan situasi yang membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Sekarang ia benar-benar percaya jika Tuhan sedang mengujinya.

Merogoh ponsel, ia segera menelepon bengkel langganannya.

" _Selamat siang, dengan Rakuzan—"_

"Mobilku mogok. Segera tunjukkan batang hidungmu di sini atau kupastikan usahamu tutup detik ini juga, Eikichi."

" _A-Akashi?!"_

Ia mengamati jalanan dan bangunan di sekitarnya seksama. "Aku berada di seberang tempat penitipan anak Seirin. Kuberi kau 10 menit."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Akashi segera memutus sambungan telepon. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut menyakitkan, dalam hati menyesal karena tak menyimpan satu obat pun di dalam mobilnya. Ia tengah menimbang untuk mencari taksi atau memanggil sang sekretaris agar menjemputnya ketika sebuah siluet biru yang familiar menyapa matanya.

Kuroko?

Ia mengawasi dalam diam gadis biru berkulit pucat yang keluar dari tempat penitipan anak di seberang jalan. Beberapa anak berkisaran usia balita mengikutinya hingga mereka berhenti di arena bermain _outdoor_ yang berada di halaman bangunan. Namun, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah celemek yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Apa dia bekerja di sana?

Untuk sesaat Akashi terpaku, terkejut dengan informasi yang baru diserapnya. Tanpa sadar matanya mengikuti pergerakan gadis itu. Bagaimana dia berpindah dari satu anak ke anak lain, bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan mereka, bagaimana dia... tersenyum.

Untuk sejenak ia melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan terlarut dalam lamunan singkat, hingga kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat dan membuatnya melebarkan mata. Dengan segera ia berlari dan mendekap tubuh gadis yang terdiam kaku di depan mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya, mendorongnya hingga mereka berdua jatuh berguling ke trotoar.

Bunyi klakson terdengar memekakkan telinga, namun Akashi hanya dapat berfokus pada jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Terlambat beberapa detik saja dan ia akan menyaksikan nyawa melayang di depan matanya.

"Bodoh! Kau ingin mati?!"

Akashi mengingat detik-detik menegangkan itu. Bola yang tengah Kuroko dan anak-anak mainkan menggelinding keluar menuju jalanan dan gadis itu dengan bodohnya memutuskan untuk mengambilnya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku..."

Baru saat itu Akashi menyadari jika tubuh gadis di pelukannya bergetar. Ia mendesah, merasakan sakit di kepalanya kembali menyerang. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Kuroko _nee-chan!"_

" _Nee-chan,_ kau baik-baik saja?!"

Derap kaki dan isak tangis terdengar mendekat.

"T-terima kasih telah menolong—A-Akashi-kun? Kaukah itu?"

Manik biru bergelimangan air mata yang membulat terkejut adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Akashi lihat begitu membuka mata adalah langit-langit putih yang familiar. Ia mendesah lemah. Kepalanya terasa berat dan badannya terasa panas. Sepertinya ia benar-benar terlalu memaksakan diri akhir-akhir ini.

Hm? Ia mengernyit merasakan dingin di keningnya. Menjulurkan tangan, ia menemukan sebuah handuk kompres menempel di sana. Saat itu jugalah ia tersadar akan kehadiran sosok lain di sampingnya.

Hatinya mau tak mau menghangat melihat kepala biru yang tengah bersandar di pinggiran kasur.

Apa dia yang telah merawatnya?

Akashi melepas kompresnya dan berusaha bangkit, namun sepertinya gerakannya turut membangunkan gadis itu.

"E-eh? A-akashi-kun, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah, kau tertidur lama sekali."

Raut lega dan cemas menghiasi wajah Kuroko.

"Kau yang membawaku kemari?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kami membiarkanmu beristirahat di Seirin, tempatku bekerja, tapi kau tak kunjung bangun jadi rekanku membantuku membawamu pulang."

Kenyataan bahwa sosoknya yang lemah dan tak berdaya dilihat orang lain apalagi Kuroko meninggalkan rasa tak enak di mulutnya. Namun, ia mencoba untuk melupakannya kali ini karena ada sesuatu yang lebih membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku baru tahu kau bekerja."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Sangat khas Akashi. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi, bukankah ia juga telah menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu? Berarti mereka impas.

Kuroko tampak terperanjat, lalu memalingkan wajah gugup. "Ah, ya, aku menyukai anak-anak," jawabnya kemudian menambahkan, "Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur dan setelah itu kau bisa meminum obat."

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Kuroko berdiri dan beranjak keluar kamar. Namun setibanya di pintu, gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Aku belum sempat mengatakannya. Terima kasih."

Dan itu adalah senyum tercantik yang pernah Akashi lihat.

Ia mengumpat ketika merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 _Shit._

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, demam sialan itu belum juga turun.

Akashi mendesah seraya memeriksa agenda yang telah tersusun rapi di ponsel pintarnya. Ingin rasanya ia kembali mengumpat, tapi ia tak mau membuang tenaga sia-sia. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa menelepon sang sekretaris untuk memberitahu ketidakhadirannya di kantor, serta Midorima—sang tangan kanan—untuk mengurus segala sesuatu di kampus menggantikan dirinya.

Berjalan menuju dapur, Akashi menemukan semangkuk bubur beserta segelas air dan beberapa butir obat di meja makan. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah gelas dan membacanya.

 _Maaf meninggalkanmu, ada beberapa mata kuliah yang harus kuhadiri hari ini. Tapi aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur. Kau bisa memanaskannya. Jangan lupa meminum obatmu dan beristirahat. Semoga cepat sembuh._

— _Kuroko_

' _Bodoh, untuk apa kau meminta maaf?'_ batin Akashi.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Kuroko untuk bersikap baik dan penuh perhatian setelah semua sikap kasar yang ditujukannya pada gadis itu. Oleh karenanya ia pun hanya bisa tercenung ketika terbangun pagi ini dan menemukan sebaskom air dingin beserta setumpuk handuk bekas di meja nakas—belum termasuk satu yang menempel di keningnya.

Kuroko benar-benar merawatnya semalaman.

Seketika itu juga ia merasa tercubit. Mungkinkah selama ini ia terlalu kasar pada gadis itu? Ia terlalu gegabah dalam menghadapi pertunangan ini dan membiarkan ego menguasainya, di mana yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah ia butuh pelampiasan untuk melepas rasa lelah yang akhir-akhir ini menyerangnya dan Kuroko datang di saat yang tepat.

Ia seakan melupakan satu solusi termudah yang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.

Yaitu berbicara langsung secara baik-baik dengan gadis itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga Kuroko pulang dan Akashi memutuskan untuk melancarkan rencananya saat itu juga. Lebih cepat lebih baik, pikirnya.

Untuk sesaat Kuroko terkejut mendengar permintaannya, sebelum topeng tanpa ekspresi kembali terpasang di wajah itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena orang tuaku pasti lebih mendengarkanmu daripada aku."

"Kenapa kau ingin membatalkannya?" ulang gadis itu.

Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum ingin terikat dengan siapa pun," jawabnya lugas, "dan aku tidak menyukaimu. Sesederhana itu."

Tak ada sahutan. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Aku yakin kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Oleh karena itu pertunangan ini takkan berhasil. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ini, seseorang yang benar-benar menyukaimu."

Gadis itu masih terdiam menatapnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mendesah.

"Dengar, aku tidak memintamu untuk langsung membatalkannya sekarang juga. Kau bisa tetap tinggal disini sampai kau siap berbicara dengan kedua orang tua kita. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kesepakatan dan kepastian darimu. Bagaimana?"

Tak ada pergerakan, hingga tak lama kemudian gadis itu mengangguk.

Akashi tersenyum puas. Siapa sangka akan semudah ini?

"Baiklah. Mari berteman hingga saat itu tiba."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc_

New fic!

Hope u like it~ XD


	2. He is a sex god

"Ini Akashi Seijuurou, tunanganmu."

Pertama kali Kuroko melihat sepasang manik dwiwarna itu menatapnya adalah pertengahan musim semi di usianya yang ke-19. Meski hanya lewat selembar kertas, tapi ia dapat merasakan hatinya yang bergetar tiap kali ia mencuri kesempatan untuk memandanginya.

Ia jatuh cinta.

Pada selembar foto.

Lucu sekali.

Entah siapa yang merapal sihir padanya, namun kehadiran foto itu sedikit demi sedikit merubah dunianya. Hingga tanpa disadari ia selalu membawa benda itu bersamanya.

Kuroko masih ingat raut _shock_ orang tuanya saat ia mengutarakan keinginannya satu tahun kemudian.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Jepang."

Satu kalimat sakral yang tak pernah ia sangka akan dikatakannya terucap saat itu, mengundang lelehan air mata dari orang tuanya. Setelah itu semuanya berjalan bagai mimpi. Bagaimana ia disambut oleh pelukan hangat wanita bersurai merah yang selanjutnya ia kenal sebagai Akashi Shiori setibanya dirinya di bandara, bagaimana ia berdiri di depan pintu _penthouse_ Akashi Seijuurou dengan perasaan tak menentu, bagaimana jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat akhirnya ia dapat menatap langsung manik dwiwarna itu, dan—

—bagaimana jantungnya serasa dihempaskan ke tanah mendengar nada dingin yang membuatnya membeku saat itu juga.

Semua gambaran akan sosok lembut Akashi Seijuurou yang ia ciptakan di kepalanya lenyap begitu saja. Seketika ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Ia ingin kembali ke tempat orang tuanya. Ia tidak ingin berada di sini. Betapa naif dirinya berpikir semua akan berjalan lancar sesuai harapannya.

Tapi kemudian ia teringat akan ekspresi orang tuanya dan sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mundur. Ia telah membuat keputusan dan ia harus mampu menanggung segala resikonya.

Ia yakin dirinya memiliki kesempatan bersama Akashi.

Namun, kalimat yang ia dengar hari ini seolah meruntuhkan pertahanan terakhirnya.

"Aku ingin kau membatalkan pertunangan ini."

Ia hanya bisa tercenung.

"Kenapa?"

' _Kenapa...'_ ia membatin pilu, _'Kenapa dirinya datang kesini?'_

.

.

My Beautiful Nerd

Romance/Hurt/Drama

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki

DLDR!

.

.

He is a sex god

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja... Yah, aku bersama Kagami-kun sekarang... Tidak, Akashi-kun memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik... Hm, aku mengerti... Aku juga mencintai Ibu, sampai jumpa..."

Kuroko memutus sambungan telepon bersamaan dengan Kagami yang tiba dengan senampan penuh _burger_ dan satu _cup vanilla milkshake._ Ia menerima minuman itu dengan suka hati dan menyeruputnya, sementara Kagami langsung melahap roti lapis berlemaknya rakus.

"Terima kasih."

Kagami mendengus. "Akashi-kun memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, huh? _Bullshit!"_

"Setidaknya dia tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikanku lagi."

Yah, hubungannya dengan Akashi memang tidak langsung membaik secara drastis, tapi paling tidak pemuda itu mau menyapanya dan menganggapnya ada.

"Asal kau tahu, aku masih kesal padamu karena menyembunyikan fakta sepenting itu dariku dan membuatku harus mendengarnya dari orang lain. Kapan kau berencana akan memberitahuku, eoh?"

Kuroko menunduk. "Maaf."

Kagami menghela nafas panjang lalu bersandar dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik dan menganggapmu seperti saudaraku sendiri, Kuroko. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lagi."

Kali ini Kuroko menggigit bibirnya, namun tak mengatakan apapun. Selanjutnya ia terkesiap saat merasakan sebuah tangan besar dan hangat mendarat di kepalanya. Mendongak, ia dihadapkan dengan mata sipit Kagami yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, aku memang belum mengatakannya, tapi bagaimanapun aku senang melihatmu kembali, Kuroko."

Kuroko tertegun. Kagami-kun...

"Jauhkan tangan berminyakmu dari rambutku, Kagami-kun."

"A-apa?! Hei, aku sedang berusaha menghiburmu!" Kagami berseru terbata dengan wajah memerah, membuat Kuroko tak mampu menahan tawa. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Kuroko tak tahu seperti apa jadinya bila Kagami tak ada di sampingnya—mungkin dirinya benar-benar akan terbang pulang usai mendapat penolakan dari Akashi. Bagaimanapun ia bersyukur dirinya memilih untuk tinggal.

"Kau bebas nanti malam?"

"Hmm, aku hanya memiliki _shift_ siang di Seirin hari ini. Ada apa?"

"Makan malamlah di rumahku. Ibuku datang berkunjung kemarin dan membawa banyak sekali makanan dan oleh-oleh untukmu. Dia ribut sekali berkata ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi mendadak ada urusan dan terpaksa pulang."

Kuroko terkekeh pelan. Tentu saja ia sangat mengenal Nyonya Kagami yang bagaikan ibu keduanya. Bahkan bukan rahasia lagi jika wanita itu sempat menginginkannya sebagai sosok menantu sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak perempuan saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan mampir setelah _shift_ -ku berakhir."

" _Sankyu,_ Kuroko! Sampaikan salamku pada Riko dan yang lain."

"Hm."

.

.

.

" _Bye,_ Kuroko _nee-chan!"_

" _Bye,_ Hiroshi-kun, Kanade-chan! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Kuroko melambaikan tangannya, memperhatikan dengan seksama hingga dua sosok kecil itu tenggelam di balik kaca jendela sebuah mobil yang perlahan bergerak menjauhi halaman gedung.

"Apa Hiroshi dan Kanade sudah pulang?"

Kuroko berbalik, mendapati seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek dengan setelan kasual berjalan menghampirinya. Sebuah apron merah bergambarkan wajah beruang disertai tulisan 'Seirin' melekat di tubuh kurusnya. Apron yang sama dengan yang dikenakannya.

"Ya, Ibunya baru saja menjemput mereka."

Hyuga Riko, wanita itu, mendesah lega. "Baguslah. Kedua anak itu tidak mau berbaur dan hanya mau menempel padamu. Padahal kau juga repot mengurus yang lain. Kami sungguh sangat terbantu, Kuroko-chan."

"Aku menyukai anak-anak dan sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan."

Riko tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menggandengnya masuk sambil bergumam, "Aku masih penasaran, bagaimana bisa si Bakagami itu punya teman malaikat sepertimu? Kau yakin kalian tidak berpacaran?"

Kuroko terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku."

Riko menepuk dahinya dengan gerakan dramatis. "Langsung ditolak! Aku sungguh merasa kasihan padamu, Bakagami!"

Seirin adalah tempat jasa penitipan anak yang dikelola oleh sepasang suami-istri bernama Hyuga Junpei dan Hyuga Riko. Keduanya adalah senior Kagami di kampus yang baru saja lulus tahun lalu. Dari pemuda merah itulah Kuroko mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk bekerja di sana.

"Ah, Kuroko! Kebetulan sekali. Mau ikut mencari makan malam bersamaku dan Izuki? _Shift_ -mu sudah berakhir, kan?"

Suara Kiyoshi Teppei, sahabat pasangan Hyuga yang sering datang membantu, menyambutnya begitu ia memasuki ruang karyawan. Hari ini pun pemuda itu tampak meluangkan waktu untuk datang di sela-sela kegiatan kuliahnya.

" _Senpai,"_ sapa Kuroko. "Maaf, tapi aku akan pergi ke tempat Kagami-kun setelah ini."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali."

"Yah, sepertinya kau harus membatalkan acaramu, Kuroko."

Pintu di belakangnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok salah satu rekan kerjanya, Izuki Shun. Kuroko menatap pemuda bersurai hitam itu tak mengerti, sementara yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Seseorang mencarimu di depan. Kau tahu, saudaramu yang pernah pingsan disini beberapa hari lalu. Ternyata dia tampak mengerikan dalam keadaan sadar," tambah Izuki bergidik.

Kuroko mengerjap. "Akashi-kun...?"

Ia bisa melihatnya. Sosok merah yang duduk elegan bak bangsawan di lobi sederhana Seirin. Untuk sesaat ia menahan nafas. Dengan kemeja hitam dan setelan jas abu-abu formal yang dibiarkan tak terkancing, surai merah yang tertata sedemikian rupa, parfum maskulin yang menguar kuat namun lembut, hingga wajah rupawan yang tak terbantahkan, sosok itu bagaikan jelmaan _sex god_ yang membuat wanita mana pun meleleh hanya dengan melihatnya.

Terbukti dengan beberapa ibu muda yang terang-terangan menatapnya tak berkedip dengan wajah memerah. Riko yang tengah menyajikan secangkir minuman bahkan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Si-silahkan."

Saat itu juga kedua mata mereka bertemu. Selanjutnya, ia mendengar suara selembut _velvet_ yang selalu berhasil menggetarkan hatinya itu berbicara.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kami sedang terburu-buru. Ayo, Tetsuna."

Dengan gerakan _flawless,_ pemuda itu berdiri dan menarik tangannya begitu ia mendekat. Bingung, Kuroko hanya mengikutinya setelah membungkuk pamit pada Riko dan tamu lain yang tampak _speechless._

Di luar, Akashi membawanya memasuki mobil yang dikendarai sopir. Kuroko hanya mampu terdiam, bahkan ketika mobil mulai melaju atas perintah pemuda itu. Baru setelah beberapa menit terlewat, ia menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ada tempat yang harus kita datangi," jawab Akashi singkat, sementara matanya tak lepas dari layar tablet di tangan.

Melirik sekilas, Kuroko dapat melihat layar yang menampilkan sebuah grafik disertai angka-angka yang tak ia mengerti—detik itu juga tahu bahwa pemuda di sebelahnya sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Alhasil perjalanan berlangsung hening.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mobil berhenti di depan sebuah butik ternama yang tampak mahal. Mengikuti Akashi yang telah turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendahuluinya, mereka disambut oleh seorang pria(atau wanita?) bersurai hitam legam dengan bulu mata lentik yang langsung berseru semangat begitu melihat mereka.

"Sei-chan! Kenapa mendadak sekali! Kalau kau memberitahuku lebih awal, aku akan menyiapkan semua koleksiku yang lain!"

Oke, ternyata pria.

"Tak apa, Reo. Yang ada di sini sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Tapi, tapi, ini pertama kalinya kau datang mencari pakaian wanita! Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wanita spesial ini. Di mana dia?" Pria bernama Reo itu memutar-mutar kepalanya dan Kuroko tahu dia tengah mencarinya.

"Aku di sini."

Selanjutnya, pekikan feminim terdengar.

"Oh, astaga! Siapa si imut ini? Maaf tidak melihatmu, sayang."

Kuroko berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Dia temanku, Kuroko Tetsuna. Tetsuna, ini Mibuchi Reo, teman lama sekaligus rekan bisnis."

"Halo, Tet-chan! Senang bertemu denganmu. Teman Sei-chan adalah temanku juga. Kau bisa memanggilku Reo- _nee,_ oke?"

Kuroko hanya terdiam ketika Mibuchi meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya, terlalu fokus pada dadanya yang serasa tercubit mendengar pernyataan Akashi barusan.

' _Teman ya...'_

Ia tersenyum pahit dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan dia padamu, Reo."

"Oke, Sei-chan!"

Dan selanjutnya ia terkesiap saat pemuda gemulai itu sudah berada di belakangnya dan mendorong pundaknya lembut.

"T-tunggu, Akashi-kun... Kau masih belum memberitahuku alasanmu membawaku kemari..."

Akashi menatapnya datar. "Ada pesta yang harus dihadiri orang tuaku malam ini, dan kita diminta pergi menggantikan mereka."

Wajah Kuroko memucat. "Pe-pesta?"

Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Ia hanya terdiam kaku dan tak melawan ketika Mibuchi membawanya ke bagian belakang butik. Bahkan saat pemuda itu dengan semangat menyodorkannya berbagai macam gaun dari yang sederhana hingga yang _glamour_ dan _sexy,_ ia hanya menurut dan mencobanya satu-persatu.

Pekikan kemayu dan bayangan yang menatap dirinya di balik cerminlah yang kemudian menyadarkannya.

" _Oh my god! Perfect!_ Tersisa sentuhan akhir dan kau akan menjadi putri malam ini, Tet-chan!"

Rok panjang _maroon_ dan kaos putih kebesaran yang menutupi tubuh kurus itu kini lenyap digantikan sebuah _mini dress_ manis tanpa lengan berwarna _navy._ Brokat menghias bagian ujung bawah dan dada, dilanjutkan dengan aksen transparan hingga kerah leher. Setiap bagian tubuh ditonjolkan dengan apik—sangat sempurna untuk bentuk tubuhnya yang memang akan membuat wanita manapun iri.

"Sei-chan pasti akan terpesona padamu! Hihihi..."

Tidak.

Rasa dingin mulai merasuk tubuh Kuroko melihat sosok yang seakan mencemoohnya dari balik cermin. Bayang-bayang masa lalu yang terkunci rapat mau tak mau mulai berkelebat dan membuatnya menggigil.

Mendadak ia merasa mual.

"Nah, sekarang ijinkan jemari-jemari terampilku ini menyihirmu!"

Detik berikutnya, ia sudah duduk di atas kursi masih dengan sosok mencemooh yang mengikutinya. Dan ketika sebuah tangan bergerak menyentuh kacamatanya, ia membulatkan mata. Panik melandanya. Reflek, ia menampar tangan itu menjauh.

" _Astaga, kau benar-benar seperti malaikat!"_

" _Malaikat penggoda maksudmu? Hahahah..."_

" _Tidak usah takut, manis. Akan kami antar kau ke surga malam ini juga."_

"Tidak!"

"T-tet-chan?"

Kuroko berdiri. Nafasnya memburu. Dadanya sesak. Matanya mulai memanas tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

Tanpa menghiraukan wajah yang masih memandangnya _shock_ dan takut, ia bergegas pergi dengan wajah menunduk. Langkah panjangnya dengan segera membawanya keluar butik, melewati Akashi yang tengah berdiri sambil menelepon di depan gedung. Ia bisa mendengar seruan terkejut pemuda itu.

"Tetsuna?"

Ia mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkahnya hingga menjadi setengah berlari.

"Tunggu, Tetsuna!"

Dan saat sudut matanya menangkap sebuah taksi melaju mendekat, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menghentikannya. Menoleh terakhir kali pada Akashi yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan terpaku menatapnya, ia menutup pintu.

Saat itulah ia tersadar jika air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Ia menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan yang mungkin keluar.

' _Kagami-kun...'_

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan bagi Kuroko. Usai kabur dari Akashi dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan dan pastinya membuat pemuda itu marah, ia mendapati dirinya berada di depan pintu apartemen Kagami—kusut dan berantakan. Tasnya tertinggal. _Dress_ pilihan Mibuchi bahkan masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Ia masih ingat raut terkejut Kagami saat membukakan pintu. Namun, pemuda itu tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menuntunnya masuk sebelum membayar taksi yang masih setia menunggu. Tak ada rentetan pertanyaan yang datang bertubi-tubi, hanya secangkir susu vanilla panas dan suara televisi yang dinyalakan pemuda itu untuk mengisi keheningan.

Kagami bahkan sempat meninggalkannya sebentar dan kembali dengan sekotak kue vanilla, membuat _mood_ -nya mau tak mau mulai membaik. Kagami selalu punya cara untuk mengatasinya. Dan tanpa bercerita pun, ia yakin Kagami tahu keadaannya.

Yah, pemuda itu tahu segala tentangnya.

Menjelang larut malam, Kagami menyuruhnya pulang kendati ia sudah bertekad untuk bermalam di sana. Ia tidak siap menghadapi Akashi yang kemungkinan besar sedang marah padanya. Padahal hubungan mereka baru saja membaik, kenapa ia malah mengacaukannya?

"Bagaimana pun orang tuamu menitipkanmu padanya. Dia pasti khawatir sekarang."

Dan di sinilah Kuroko sekarang, tepat pukul sebelas malam, di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi dengan angkuhnya, _Akashi Residences._ Apakah ia belum memberitahu jika tunangannya ini adalah pewaris tunggal sebuah grup konglomerat yang menguasai jaringan properti Jepang bahkan Asia? Dengan _Akashi Hotel_ yang terletak di jantung kota Tokyo sebagai _base_ operasinya, pemuda itu memilih tinggal di _penthouse_ milik _Akashi Residence_ yang terletak tak jauh dari hotel agar memudahkannya dalam bekerja. _Penthouse_ yang kini mereka tinggali bersama.

Menoleh terakhir kali pada Kagami yang mengantarnya, Kuroko melangkahkan kaki memasuki lobi dengan gugup. Bagaimana jika Akashi benar-benar marah padanya? Apakah pemuda itu akan kembali bersikap dingin padanya?

Tanpa sadar kedua matanya memanas. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Pertanyaannya terjawab begitu pintu _lift_ khusus yang akan membawanya langsung menuju _penthouse_ terbuka dan menampakkan sosok merah tampan berbalut pakaian kasual.

Manik _ruby_ dan _gold_ melebar menatapnya sebelum kemudian menyipit, diikuti suara sedingin es yang menembus gendang telinganya.

"Masuk."

Kuroko menelan ludah gugup.

Keheningan mengisi sangkar besi yang entah kenapa berjalan begitu lambat. Akashi tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, namun aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu sudah mampu membuatnya susah bernafas. Hingga saat mereka memasuki _penthouse_ , pemuda itu pun kembali membuka suara.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"A-aku..."

"Tiba-tiba pergi dengan penampilan seperti itu... Kau tidak tahu aku mencarimu kemana-mana?"

Kuroko menunduk. "Ma-maaf..."

"Aku bahkan harus melewatkan pesta dan memberi penjelasan panjang lebar pada orang tuaku."

Kepalanya tertunduk semakin dalam. "Ma-maafkan aku..."

"Kau benar-benar menyusahkan, kau tahu itu?"

Kali ini ia memejamkan mata. Hatinya serasa tertohok.

Selanjutnya, terdengar desahan pendek diikuti dua buah benda yang disodorkan padanya. Sebuah ransel dan _paper bag_ berisi bajunya yang tertinggal di butik.

"Ini."

Kuroko menerimanya dengan ragu. Tampak raut wajah Akashi yang perlahan melembut.

"Aku sudah memasukkan nomorku ke dalam ponselmu. Segera hubungi aku jika kau terlambat pulang atau berencana bemalam di luar. Pastikan aku tahu keberadaanmu. Dan yang jelas, jangan sampai kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Mengerti?"

Kuroko mengangguk kaku.

"Bagus."

"A-ano, gaunnya..." Ia menunjuk gaun yang masih dikenakannya.

"Simpan saja," ucap pemuda itu pendek, tapi kemudian menyipit seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. "Jaket siapa itu?"

"Ah," Kuroko melirik jaket hitam kebesaran yang hampir menenggelamkan tubuhnya, "Ini milik temanku."

"Pria?"

"Ya."

Akashi terdiam, tampak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi kemudian hanya berkata singkat, "Sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk seraya memandang punggung tegap yang perlahan menjauh.

Punggung yang sepertinya hanya akan mampu ia impikan.

.

.

.

"Hahahah, Aominecchi kalah lagi-ssu!"

"Aku tidak tau kau begitu menyukai jus Momoi, Aomine."

"Sepertinya kau harus membuatnya lagi, Momo-chin~"

"Tenang saja, Mukkun. Aku sudah membuat stok yang cukup banyak untuk kalian semua! Ayo, Dai-chan!"

"Berisik! Berikan gelas itu padaku!"

"Hahahah, ini seru sekali!"

Semua tertawa dan bersorak saat pemuda berkulit gelap dengan wajah pucat memejamkan mata sebelum menegak habis minuman di tangannya—segelas penuh cairan berwarna hijau pekat yang membuat siapa pun mual hanya dengan melihatnya. Warna biru yang senada dengan rambutnya mulai memenuhi wajah pemuda itu dan sorakan makin membahana begitu tubuh itu terkapar dengan busa mengalir di mulutnya.

" _Next round,_ _minna?"_

"Yeay!"

Kuroko hanya menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya datar. Diliriknya tubuh yang masih tergelatak terabaikan di sudut sambil membatin, _'Kenapa pula aku ada di sini?'_

 _Oh well,_ ingatkan dirinya yang kemarin menerima undangan Akashi dan teman-temannya untuk menikmati _hot springs_ di akhir pekan. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengenal pemuda itu lebih dekat, tentu saja ia menerimanya. Ia hanya tak menyangka akan seramai dan seberisik ini.

Usai makan malam dan berendam, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain kartu di kamar para pria dengan sebuah hukuman bagi yang kalah di tiap putaran untuk meminum jus buatan Momoi. Awalnya Kuroko tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan sebuah jus, sampai gadis bersurai _pink_ yang langsung lengket padanya begitu bertemu itu datang membawa semangkuk raksasa cairan berbau menyengat yang membuat suasana _horror_ seketika.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko bersyukur sang ibu telah memaksanya untuk belajar memasak sejak dini, sekaligus bersyukur karena saat ini ia hanya menjadi penonton bersama Momoi.

Gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu telah berbaik hati memperkenalkan teman-temannya—atau lebih tepatnya mengoceh panjang lebar hingga membuat telinganya sakit. Dan kini, ia memperhatikan dengan penuh ketertarikan orang-orang yang konon telah menjadi sahabat Akashi sejak kecil.

Yang pertama adalah pemuda bersurai hijau dan berkacamata yang tengah mengamati deretan kartu di tangannya dengan serius, Midorima Shintarou. Tipe serius dan kaku yang _tsundere_ , tapi anehnya sangat mempercayai ramalan bintang dan keranjingan dengan sebuah horoskop bernama Oha-Asa. Keluarganya memiliki sejumlah rumah sakit yang beroperasi di kota-kota besar di Jepang.

Di sebelah Midorima, ada pemuda raksasa berukuran lebih dari dua meter dengan surai ungu panjang yang membingkai wajahnya. Kontras dengan ukuran tubuhnya, Murasakibara Atsushi memiliki sifat layaknya anak kecil yang malas, lambat, dan gemar makan. Tak heran karena keluarganya mempunyai jaringan restoran Jepang yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru negeri.

Selanjutnya adalah pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak berusaha mengintip kartu yang lain, Kise Ryouta. Pemuda berisik dan cerewet yang kerap menempeli Kuroko bersama Momoi. Kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang musisi dan aktris ternama. Mengikuti jejak mereka, pemuda itu terjun ke dunia _entertainment_ sebagai seorang model. Diantara semuanya mungkin Kiselah yang paling familiar di mata Kuroko.

Terakhir, yang memiliki nasib paling mengenaskan, adalah Aomine Daiki. Dilihat sekilas, pemuda itu tampak seperti preman pasar dengan kulitnya yang gelap, gaya bicaranya yang blak-blakkan, dan kepribadiannya yang kasar. Namun di saat tertentu mudah salah tingkah dan bisa menjadi lembut—entah kenapa mengingatkan Kuroko pada Kagami. Dari penjelasan Momoi, keluarga Aomine merupakan keluarga militer yang cukup berpengaruh di negeri ini.

Awalnya Kuroko penasaran bagaimana mereka semua bisa berteman bahkan bersahabat menilik sifat yang saling bertolak belakang. Namun kini ia telah memahami satu-satunya persamaan diantara para pemuda itu, yaitu sama-sama berasal dari sebuah keluarga terkemuka dan memiliki latar belakang yang menjanjikan.

Tak heran jika kelompok mereka begitu terkenal di kampus.

Dan ketika ia melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Momoi, mau tak mau penasaran dengan latar belakangnya, gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Pertemananku dengan Dai-chanlah yang membuatku masuk kelompok ini."

Permainan berakhir sekitar pukul satu dini hari dengan semua terkapar kecuali Akashi. Pemuda merah itu mengisyaratkannya dan Momoi untuk segera tidur dan mereka berdua pun menurutinya.

"Kau tahu, aku saaaangattt sangat sangat sangat merestuimu dengan Akashi-kun!" seru Momoi tiba-tiba begitu keduanya memasuki kamar.

"Terima kasih," sahut Kuroko tulus, sebelum kemudian menunduk, "Tapi dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Kalau begitu buat dia menyukaimu!" sergah Momoi menggebu-gebu. Gadis itu menariknya hingga kini mereka duduk di atas tatami. "Jujur saja aku tidak tahu tipe wanita kesukaan Akashi-kun karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya serius berkencan meski banyak wanita mengantri untuknya. Tapi kau berbeda, Tetsu-chan! Kau tunangannya dan kau punya kesempatan untuk merebut hatinya!"

Melihatnya yang masih tampak ragu, gadis itu menambahkan seraya menyeringai, "Kau tahu, aku punya ide bagus. Kita akan membuat Akashi-kun melirikmu! Dan besok adalah malam puncak festival, _what a perfect timing!_ Kau membawa yukatamu, kan?"

"Aku tidak yakin..."

"Oh, ayolah, Tetsu-chan! Kau sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang cukup manis. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah memperbaiki cara berpakaianmu dan menyingkirkan kacamata tebal ini dari waj—"

"Tunggu, Momoi-san—"

Terlambat.

Gadis _pink_ itu membeku di tempat. Tampak kedua matanya perlahan membulat.

"K-kau..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

 **Chapter 2 done!**

 **Maaf menunggu lama ya minna!**

 **Untuk fic ini bakal kubuat pendek kok, mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi finish. Doakan aja semoga cepet ya! hehehe**

 ** _Don't forget to follow my wattpad account for an early update!_**


End file.
